ChicaCherry Cola
by HotChilliGriffin
Summary: R18 Nav/Bomber; what else do you want to know? Longshot.


**Title: Chic-a-Cherry Cola**  
**Author: GriffinWolf, aka HotChilliGriffin**  
**Pairing: Nav/Bomber**

**Rating: R18+ **

**Beta: Somebodysangel**  
**Summary: Bec gritted her teeth and took a step forwards. "I don't know why, but God help me, I want you."**

**

* * *

**

Nikki's mouth was like cherry and cinnamon, and Bec suddenly realised that she had wasted her life. They were sitting in front of the TV, oblivious to the pictures flashing across the screen behind them. Less than five minutes ago, they had been watching some romantic comedy on their time off. Then Nikki had commented on the lead male's insanely large biceps, Bec had nodded and laughed – and suddenly found her lips on her friend's cheek. It was a strange way to start a kiss, and she'd certainly never kissed a guy like that before. Nikki had started; almost pulled away; then turned.

Just like that, Bec found herself kissing another woman. The thought should have unnerved her, or made her pause. But her tongue was creeping forward, asking permission for a first taste. Followed by a second sweep; then a third, their tongues touching.

Bec hadn't noticed her eyes closing. Now they were, and there was a soft purple glow on the back of her lids. It was what she imagined the warm taste of cherry and cinnamon would look like. Oblivious to anything other than Nikki's mouth left her wanting more. Her left hand automatically found Nikki's neck, moving slowly up to her cheek. There was a limit to how much skin contact was involved in friendship. This was the sort of stroking touch that was reserved for a lover.

Lover? A tingle ran down Bec's spine, and she suddenly pulled away, both eyes flying open to meet Nikki's. Her mouth felt dry, her tongue still absorbing that spicy cherry scent. Her chest was jumping as she sucked in air, but her mind was on everything but oxygen.

"What are... we doing?" she stammered, voice hoarse.

"Do you want to stop?" Nikki asked in reply.

_I think we need to,_ Bec tried to say; but it was very hard to speak while her lips closing over Nikki's, tongue gently probing the sharp canines. There was a sudden desire to feel those teeth on her skin, and she drew back, pausing momentarily to nip at Nikki's lower lip.

That was when the glow on the back of her eyelids began to burn. There was a heat in her stomach, like fury, but less directed and far more intense. Her fingernails tensed, and she struggled not to let them dig into the unblemished skin of Nikki's shoulders.

"Bec," she heard, and struggled to reply. Nikki spoke again. "Move back."

Back? Why would she...

There was a brief sensation of slipping, and then she felt her bum hit the polished wooden floor. Oh, that's why. She looked up, saw Nikki sitting on the lounge, laughing.

"That's not funny," she growled, pulling herself up. When she sat back down, there was no longer the intense closeness. If not for the sight of Nikki licking her lips, the whole thing might never have happened. Bec felt slightly detached as they returned their attention to the television. Was that all?

* * *

A week passed. The next Thursday found them swapping slightly coy glances over the counter of the galley as Bec cooked. It had been a rather strange week. _Is this what fraternisation is like?_ she wondered at one point, hoping against hope that no-one else had seen the way she'd started as Nikki passed her a plate – running one finger along the back of her hand in the process. The lucky plate had somehow lived to see another meal.

There were plenty of things, actually, that Bec was sure were being done just to mess with her head. Like the fact that Nav had taken to leaving the buttons of her DPNU shirt open, the grey tee underneath stretching tight across her chest as she watched Bec in the galley. Surely she didn't always do that? In fact, come to mention it, she didn't used to hang outside the galley _quite_ so much, did she?

And Bec found herself replying. So she hadn't been able to concentrate on the movie after the kiss – was it just one kiss? – but she could remember a few lines. Throwing them out at convenient times resulted in a snorting navigator and a confused crew. Then there were the benefits of being chef. Sitting in the mess, Nikki had a clear view of the galley – and of what Bec was doing to the bowl of cherries that had mysteriously appeared.

It was flirting. Blatant flirting, too, in front of the entire crew; in the location least suited to such personal activities. Brilliantly, not a single person batted an eyelid. The women on board were friends, and the guys weren't going to try and understand anything that went on in that circle. Still no-one, not even Kate, had noticed the abrupt change in behaviour.

"Hey Bomb."

Bec shoved the grin off her face and looked up. "What?" Having recognised Nikki's voice, she wasn't surprised to see the officer standing in the door to her cabin.

"What are you doing on shore leave?"

A not-unpleasant tingling shot through her groin. "Nothing planned," she replied, raising an eyebrow. She was just managing to keep the aloof expression in place when the silly grin slid back down.

Nikki glanced sideways, and pressed herself closer to the door as Swain passed through the hallway. Bec couldn't completely smother a giggle at the innocuous way they were having this conversation. After he was gone, however, there was silence.

_She doesn't want to say it,_ Bec realised, and cleared her throat. "You want to catch a movie?" she asked, throwing the words into the room and hoping there wasn't a fallout.

Lips sliding up into a warm smile, Nikki's gaze played across Bec's face for several moments. "Yeah. A movie."

Bec didn't hear the captain's voice over the pipe, calling the navigator to the bridge, until Nikki suddenly turned and left. She swallowed thickly. _What did I just do?_

_

* * *

_

Bec was starting to wonder if she had imagined it. The touches, the glances. Her friend had invited her over to watch a movie, and she had her mind on... something else. Of course, she hadn't imagined that kiss.

They had just under twenty four hours of shore leave, with Hammersley set to depart at noon the next day. Again, no-one blinked at the idea that two of the girls were going to hang out together instead of coming down to the pub with the rest of the crew. It didn't matter that Nikki was an officer and Bec a junior sailor. With the female crew, it was sisterhood first, rank second.

She'd been there plenty of times before, but now, looking around Nikki's kitchen, Bec felt incredibly awkward. If a guy had invited her over, intentions perfectly clear, she'd be making a move already. But she couldn't stop thinking about the very obvious fact that Nikki _wasn't_ a guy, and she had absolutely no idea what would happen next.

"Do you want a drink?" Nikki asked. She was bent over, peering into the fridge. There was a sliver of skin visible where her shirt had ridden up, and Bec inhaled deeply. She'd known Nikki for years now, and never felt like this before. A dozen answers slid to mind, and her neck prickled softly. Watching wasn't enough, she wanted to reach forward and touch; to let her fingers slide into the small of Nikki's back and then continue up underneath her shirt.

When Nikki glanced around, meeting Bec's eyes, she realised that the drink wasn't what was really on offer. There was an inviting gleam to Nikki's expression, and Bec forced her mouth open. "I want you." Nikki's eyes were locked on hers, head tilted very slightly to one side. Curious, and hopeful. Not demanding. No rejection. Bec gritted her teeth and took a step forwards. "I don't know why, but God help me, I want you."

As Nikki mirrored her step, moving to within arm's reach, Bec vaguely heard the fridge door falling shut. "Okay," Nikki said softly. Several seconds passed, their feet making strange half-turns that brought them steadily closer. They were almost the same height, Bec maybe a centimetre or two taller; but somehow Nikki had her breath coming down onto Bec's lips as she repeated, "Okay."

So she was either going insane and had read everything completely wrong; or she was just going insane. It no longer mattered. She tilted her head sideways, lips melting against Nikki's. There was a split second in which she could taste salt, then the barrier vanished and she was extending the tip of her tongue. Unlike last week, this wasn't spontaneous and random. This was planned, and she wanted it. She wanted it in a way she'd never wanted anything else in her life.

Her eyes flickered, lashes brushing Nikki's cheek, then closed. She didn't need to see to be able to feel the warmth of Nikki's mouth, or the taste of cherries and cinnamon; or the sensation of Nikki's hands sliding around her neck, fingers twisting in her hair. The fine strands offered no support and no resistance, and a shiver ran down Bec's spine as the tips of two fingernails tickled her neck. The kitchen disappeared around them, and she continued to dig deeper into Nikki's mouth.

Spots were appearing behind her eyes, and she tilted her face a few degrees, trying to breathe through her nose without breaking contact. Nikki must have encountered the same issue; her teeth closed around Bec's lip, drawing away slowly, then her mouth pulled away entirely, and they were both left gasping for breath.

"I, I don't... I don't know why," Bec began, her voice skittering over the words. Nikki's arms were still around her neck, and before she could continue her head was being pulled forward. Now her own hands moved, looping around to touch the small of Nikki's back. The skin trembled under her touch and, as Nikki investigated her mouth, she explored the taut skin under the silky camisole. Her palms could fit perfectly, one each above Nikki's hips, the fingers curling in to meet above her spine.

Every part of her body was burning, responding to the feel of Nikki. Her thumbs swept backwards, following the curve around Nikki's hips, stroking gently. The more she touched, the more she wanted, all at once. As she pulled her lips back, just enough to sneak a lungful of air, her hands began to drift down. Nikki pressed her lips against the edge of Bec's jaw then, as Bec threw her head backwards, ran the tip of her tongue down the exposed neck.

Bec's fingers clenched, the nails digging into Nikki's side. There was a small whimper against her shoulder, but she couldn't tell whether it was from pain or pleasure. Her answer came a second later, as Nikki moved her lips to Bec's ear and whispered, "Don't stop."

Which was lucky, because she wasn't at all sure that she could stop. She was burning, from hair to mouth, shoulders to groin, hips to toes. Heat was radiating from every square inch of skin, so intense it was almost painful. So she did the only logical thing. She used her firm grip on Nikki's waist to pull the other woman close, then closer, until they were pressed against each other, breasts and hips crushing together.

Nikki lowered her arms, fingers scrabbling for the hem of Bec's shirt. Finding it, she pushed her hands up, and Bec gasped as the comparatively cool fingers traced up her burning sides. Her left leg lifted, trapping Nikki's right, and pulled their separate bodies a few precious centimetres closer. One hand remained in place, the other found its way to Nikki's neck. Her fingers wove through loose waves of brown hair, forcing the rosebud lips back against hers.

The kitchen around them was completely forgotten; until Nikki pushed, forcing Bec's back into the edge of the bench. Caught between Nikki and the bench, Bec released her hold on Nikki's hip and gripped her upper arm instead. The muscles tensed, stretched beneath her fingers. Bec could barely touch her fingers together around the top of the arm, and she wondered briefly how she had never noticed the sinuous strength before.

"You like?" Nikki asked, moving only far enough back that she could speak. Bec's eyes flickered open, paralysed by the blue-green stare aimed back at her. Nikki touched their lips together, and Bec forced herself to breathe. She was slowly learning how to deal with the conflicting needs for air and Nikki. Feeling hands slide out from under her shirt, Bec took her chance and grabbed at the bottom of Nikki's top, lifting it up and over her head.

For a whole minute, she couldn't move. She'd seen this before, several times. Whenever there was occasion for wearing bikinis, she caught a glimpse of Nikki's perfectly proportioned stomach and chest. On those occasions, she had admired it, and wished that her own body was as nicely fitted together. Now, her gaze was riveted on the dark-cream swash of skin, only broken by the thin straps and delicate cups of Nikki's bra.

She could easily have stared for hours, but Nikki had other plans. Bec felt the cool contact on her sides, followed by the breeze of her own shirt being pulled away. As it was thrust sideways, Nikki put her hands to Bec's chest. Two fingers brushed past her left breast, and the dark lace of her bra didn't do anything to hide the hardening of her nipple. Bec groaned softly, a hand falling to brace against the bench behind her.

"Not... here," she whispered, her back protesting at the angle.

Nikki took a step away, eyes glinting in excitement. "Okay." Again, just that single word, and it sent sparks shooting into Bec from every angle. Stepping backwards, Nikki kept her eyes on Bec – then turned slowly, moving out of the kitchen and into the hall. Momentarily alone, Bec took the time to calm herself as much as she could.

_Do I really want to do this?_ she asked herself, following. When she entered the hall, Nikki wasn't in sight – most likely, she was already in her bedroom, second door on the left. As Bec watched, something pink fluttered out of said door, and came to rest on the polished wooden floorboards. Nikki's bra. Her stomach dropped sharply, her feet carrying her towards the doorway. _Oh yes,_ she thought in reply to her own question. _I couldn't stop now._

She braced herself as she approached the opening. There would be nothing stopping her from perving directly on Nikki's breasts – unless the bra wasn't the only thing she had removed.

As Bec got her first look into the room, she inhaled sharply. Bracing herself against the doorframe, she drank in the sight, unsure what to look at first. Nikki was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing more than the denim miniskirt. Nothing to cover the softly curved breasts or the alert nipples. Her lips were swollen, parted slightly as she breathed. There was a nervous tinge to the teal eyes, but it was far outweighed by something else – something that intensified as her gaze raked Bec's body.

That same something was currently searing Bec's fingers. She wanted to grab that perfect body and make it hers. She wanted to feel the smooth skin under her fingertips, wanted to feel the muscles tightening underneath. She wanted to tear that miniskirt away and see, touch, everything. Wanted in a way that made her chest shake with every urgent breath, wanted in a way that had her striding across the room, hands reaching out with no clear idea of what they wanted to hold first.

Coherent thought was a thing of the past, but as she approached she heard herself saying, "I feel a little overdressed."

Nikki gave a small laugh, which grew louder as Bec reached back and struggled to undo her own bra. After a few seconds, Nikki stood up and plucked at black material between the two cups. "Front clasp," she whispered. Bec wasn't sure whether to growl, laugh, or glare – so she skipped all three and undid the clasp, flinging the bra... somewhere.

There was a hiss of appreciation from Nikki. "You can not see those under the uniform," she stated, lifting a finger and slowly tracing around a nipple.

Bec was already sliding her hand up Nikki's back, pulling the two of them sideways. "Good thing," she said. "Just imagine what the boys would say."

"The boys?" Nikki repeated incredulously, and Bec was treated to another close up of amused blue-green eyes. All she could do in reply was wrap her lips around Nikki's, as their legs hit the edge of the bed. Their knees folded, and they were suddenly sitting down. Bec's grip had moved back to Nikki's arms, fingers tightening as Nikki's hands felt over her breasts.

She suddenly gasped, the sound muffled by Nikki's mouth, as a nipple was caught between two fingers. Her lips drew away, then her whole body stilled as Nikki continued to stroke and pinch. Both eyes remained closed, her mouth open, as needles of something that wasn't quite pain shot through her body. Then the same pressure started on her other nipple – at the same time – and heat flared between her legs. Bec groaned, her forehead falling forward to rest on Nikki's shoulder. She couldn't move, couldn't resist, as Nikki pushed her onto the bedcovers.

Nikki's hands returned to Bec's breasts, moving slower now, only brushing the nipples with a thumb every few seconds. She was straddling Bec's hips, hair falling in front of her face as she leaned over. Bec forced one arm to lift, grab the back of Nikki's head and bring it lower, while her other elbow held her off the bed. Her mouth found Nikki's throat, and she pushed her lips against the skin, leaving a stream of kisses up the side of her neck.

In reply, Nikki leant lower, her teeth brushing past Bec's shoulder. She was supporting herself with one hand, the other taking hold of Bec's side as her lips wandered lower. When her mouth flowed over a nipple, her teeth took hold and gently bit down. There was a sharp gasp, then Bec's eyes flew open to find Nikki's staring back at her, pure green with lust. Bec twisted her head and caught Nikki's now free bottom lip between hers. As their tongues met, Nikki's hand moved down, grabbing at the top of Bec's jeans. Then she sat up and, blinking, Bec was able to make out a glare.

"Why are you wearing jeans?" Nikki asked, as Bec propped herself up on both elbows.

With a snort, she raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to take them off?"

"No," Nikki replied, frustration evident. "_I_ want to take them off; and it would be much easier if you were wearing something that slides."

Bec found it hard to look contrite while struggling not to laugh madly, so she simply lifted her hips as Nikki tore at the fly. When the hem was halfway down her thighs, Nikki paused again, eyes caught by the black fabric under Bec's jeans.

"I never thought of you as a lace girl."

Still trying to squirm out of the jeans, this time Bec couldn't prevent the laugh. "So you've thought about my underwear before?" That was about when she realised what was stopping the fabric from sliding down any further. "This would be a lot _easier_ if you weren't sitting on me."

Nikki grinned, pushing down on Bec's hips with her palms. "What are you going to do?"

Bec tried and failed to push her off, attention caught once again by Nikki's arm strength. "What part of navigating a patrol boat requires... the sexiest arms in Cairns?"

"This bit," Nikki whispered, head lowering. Bec's struggling stopped abruptly, her breath accelerating as Nikki's tongue traced an areola. Then her teeth closed over the nipple, and Bec's entire body twisted, jaw snapping shut.

Nikki's hands stopped their downwards pressure, the fingers moving up Bec's body to trace soft circles around her stomach. The touch was so light it was almost tickling, and a moan slid through her clamped teeth.

Then she growled, her fingers flying up to wrap around Nikki's wrists. At the same time, one leg stretched sideways, shoving Nikki off balance – then pushing her off Bec completely.

"What are you going to do about that?" Bec asked, keeping her hold of Nikki's wrists. As she rolled over, her legs flailed and kicked, slowly inching the jeans down her legs.

"Absolutely nothing," Nikki murmured, watching as the view of black undies expanded to include thighs, knees and finally calves.

With a furious kick, the jeans were banished to a distant corner of the room. Instead of straddling Nikki, Bec found herself lying above, knees bracing against the bed to stop her weight from crushing the lithe body beneath. With their hands entwined above Nikki's head, Bec had an excellent view of Nikki's bare chest, and she was willing to take full advantage of that.

She lowered her mouth until her lips were hovering a millimetre above the skin of Nikki's breasts. As her breath touched the incredibly fine hairs, Nikki squeezed her eyes shut, obviously trying not to react. Bec laid a fleeting kiss over a nipple, clearly able to hear the heartbeat racing beneath. She released one of Nikki's wrists, and slid a finger down her side, changing the pressure from solid to light several times. There was what might have been a muffled gasp, and she closed her teeth over the breast, nipping as hard as she dared.

Nikki's free hand grabbed at Bec's neck, pulling her lips up. The gentle finger drifted back up her side, and she moaned into Bec's mouth. Releasing her hold entirely, Bec moved her spare hand lower, searching for the zipper on the denim skirt. Before she could reach it, Nikki was guiding her towards the elastic of her own undies, heavy breathing indicating the necessity.

"Get rid... of the... lace," she instructed aloud, grabbing at the material.

Bec found the hem, but stopped. "Do you have a thing against lace?"

The snarl that answered had Bec giggling, and Nikki tapped her hand. "I have something against anything which gets between me and you right now."

"Including this?" Bec asked, gesturing at the denim miniskirt. The frustrated groan was easily translated to, 'Yes, hurry up', and Bec hesitantly pulled the undies down. Halfway to her knee, one leg managed to lift free; then it was the simple matter of using the other leg to fling the undies as far as possible.

When she turned her attention back to Nikki's skirt, Bec found the zipper had already been undone, and Nikki was pushing it away from her waist. Realising that they were facing the same problem that had arisen for removing her jeans, Bec sat up, allowing Nikki to push the skirt away completely. All that remained was a pair of green undies, and the two women attacked them with a fury. Nikki didn't seem to care what happened to them, and Bec found herself agreeing with the sentiment; anything that stood between them at that moment was slated for destruction.

What happened to the undies, Bec wasn't exactly sure. One minute they were around Nav's thighs, the next they were gone. With wide eyes fixed on said thighs, Bec couldn't care less. The tan at the top of Nikki's legs was faded, indicating not-so-recent days on the beach in a bikini. The combination of smooth skin and firm muscles in her legs caused Bec to hold her breath, her fingers curling around the thighs. That single body part could have held her attention for an indefinite period of time – but Nikki had other plans.

Hooking her leg around Bec's, Nikki lifted her hips, pressing their bodies together. Bec moved her hands up Nikki's sides, only pausing when her fingers encircled the gently muscled biceps. Her thumbs couldn't quite reach her forefinger on the other side, so she slid her hands down Nikki's arms. Once she had a grip on each wrist, she pulled both arms up above Nikki's head, then leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips moved slowly, slower than she thought possible. Obviously far slower than Nikki would have liked; but each time she tried to accelerate the kiss and push further into Bec's mouth, Bec carefully nipped her bottom lip and resumed her original pace.

Bending her left leg from the hip, Nikki lifted her knee so that her thigh was pressed against Bec's groin. Groaning softly, Bec's mouth stopped moving, allowing Nikki to reset the pace. Without her thinking about it, Bec's hips had begun grinding against Nikki's leg. There was already a wetness between her legs, forcing her to move faster against the contact in her body's search for friction. Her grip on Nikki's wrists fell away, and Nikki took the opportunity to reach up. Cupping Bec's breasts, she promptly twisted each nipple.

Bec's breath was coming in short, sharp gasps, faster than Nikki's. Releasing one nipple, Nikki moved her hand to Bec's side – and very unceremoniously tipped her sidewards, onto the quilt. Still panting heavily, Bec rolled onto her back, lifting her head to work out where Nikki was.

_Oh, there,_ she realised, feeling something grip her shins. For a moment, she took the chance to study Nikki's bright red lips and flushed cheeks. But only one moment.

As Nikki resumed her previous position of straddling Bec's hips, Bec grabbed at her thigh. Her forefinger traced a semicircle across the skin, moving inwards towards the finely trimmed hairs. As she touched the skin of Nikki's mound, there was a shuddering indrawn breath. Bec's eyes closed, and she let the sound of Nikki's breathing dictate the movement of her hand. When she traced the edge of Nikki's clit, there was a sigh; moving her fingers over it resulted in a gasp; as she began to rub gently, she heard a low moan. Bec moved her hand further, dipping two fingers into Nikki before sliding them back, faster.

Nikki gave another low moan, half growl, and dropped forward, her hands on either side of Bec's shoulders. Her dark hair fell forward, tickling Bec's chin, her lips following suit. Bec lifted her head, opening her mouth to meet the kiss; but her hand was still brushing back and forth between Nikki's legs. There was an abrupt jerk of Nikki's hips, and Bec heard a soft whimper from the mouth next to hers. Nikki's lips were momentarily frozen in place; then they all but attacked Bec's, teeth and tongue demanding control. It was like being on the losing side of a feeding frenzy; and with each press of her index finger Bec increased the urgency. Her own body was tense, the muscles in her stomach, legs and groin all burning. Nikki's arms, as well built as they were, seemed barely able to hold up her own weight. As her elbows shuddered, her torso dropped a few centimetres, the buds of her hanging breasts brushing Bec's. The contact was so light that Bec was amazed she could feel it at all. Nikki certainly could; her ragged breathing was hitching and halting every half second. Still relying on feel, Bec slowed the movements of her hand, and the heat through her body intensified as Nikki whimpered against her cheek.

"Bomb." At first, Bec wasn't sure whether that had really been her nickname, or just another moan from the woman above her. Then Nikki's lips slid closer to her ear and whispered, "Bec."

Unintentionally, Bec's hand stopped, and her eyes opened. The next second seemed to draw out, as Nikki's head tilted, their eyes meeting. Bec was wholly aware of her breasts against Nikki's, her legs entwined around Nikki's, one finger paused behind Nikki's clit. Then she heard it again, and saw Nikki's lips form the sound.

"Bec."

She noticed that Nikki's frantic breathing had ceased, replaced by tiny, infrequent half-breaths. The blue-green eyes were closed now and, for the first time, Bec left her eyes open as she very deliberately moved her hand, finger sliding towards her. Instead of going backwards after that, she repositioned it and pulled it forward again. And again. Nikki seemed to have stopped breathing altogether; her chest was still, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open.

With one final touch of finger against moist skin, Bec felt Nikki's body fall slack with a loud exhalation. There was a sharp stinging sensation in her left shoulder, and Bec realised vaguely that Nikki's delectably sharp canines had broken the skin. Even as Nikki fell fully onto her, she kept stroking, her own desire fuelled by the muffled groans beside her ear.

Unable to move most of her body due to Nikki being sprawled across her, Bec's hand moved around to grip Nikki's thigh. Lifting her head slightly, Bec saw an expanse of exposed neck in front of her mouth. Temptation seared through her and she leaned forward. Her breath traced a path along the side of Nikki's throat, looking for something she couldn't name. In the distance, she was aware of Nikki's teeth leaving her shoulder, but continued her search. Bec knew the spot as soon as the tip of her tongue brushed past it. Her left hand wrapped through Nikki's hair, pulling the head sideways as she closed her lips and teeth over the skin.

At first she simply tasted, first noting the salty droplets of sweat, then the deeper, ingrained taste of dried cherries and some faded perfume. After finding that the taste of Nikki's neck was far different to that of her mouth – less exotic, but not worse – Bec let her teeth sink down half a millimetre, sucking gently. She didn't care that the position would result in it being visible for days, or that the crew would see it and ask questions. She wanted to leave a mark, something that would express the simple fact – Bec was here.

Until Nikki extracted herself, rolling over to free Bec, pulling her throat away in the process. "No," she said calmly. "Not there."

Bec let out a _hmph_ of dissatisfaction, more from the sudden loss of contact than the rules about where she couldn't leave behind traces. Before she could turn or sit up, Nikki had propped herself up on her side and was fingering the skin around Bec's belly button. Turning her head, Bec slid a hand down the smooth curve of Nikki's side, from shoulder to hip to thigh.

"I've been thinking about this..." Nikki began, pushing herself onto her knees, "All week."

"Not befo –" Bec's smirk vanished as Nikki ran the tip of her tongue around Bec's belly button. Swallowing, she made an attempt to repeat her question; this time cut off before the first word was out of her mouth. Without pause, Nikki's lips had swiftly worked their way down, and were now softly kissing Bec's clit. She was holding Bec's sides against the mattress with both hands, her shoulders keeping Bec's legs apart.

Her gasping breath grew shorter and faster as Nikki brushed the skin with a tooth. She wanted to say something or to move, but could do neither. Because of Nikki. It was like her entire life had been building to this moment, for Nikki. Her sweaty palms braced against the quilt, and a moan hissed through her closed teeth. Her hips thrust upwards, almost immediately pushed back down by Nikki's hands. With every halting exhalation there was a cry, something between a moan and a whimper. The muscles within her suddenly tightened, flames leaping up wherever Nikki touched. There was a deep tingling, Bec inhaled sharply, and Nikki –

Stopped. Unable to lift her head, Bec could only wait and see if the contact would return, still whimpering softly. A strand of Nikki's hair tickled her thigh, and she twitched. Nikki's hands had disappeared from her sides and, at Bec's involuntary movement, gripped her legs. Meanwhile, her lips reappeared on the side of Bec's breast. Feeling Nikki's teeth take hold, Bec knew that she, at least, would have a reminder of this for days to come.

Her breath had steadied slightly. She felt the hand on one of her thighs loosen, and follow the curve inwards. At the same time, Nikki's teeth relocated to Bec's nipple, and once again her chest tightened.

"You," she gasped, not entirely sure what she was trying to say. "You're..." She broke off again as two of Nikki's fingers dipped inside her, stroking the inner wall. "Nikki."

With a breathy laugh, Nikki pulled away, looking down at Bec. "Yes, I'm Nikki."

Realising what she'd said, Bec also began to laugh. As Nikki resumed sucking and nipping at her breast, Bec managed to lift a hand to her neck, fingers trailing through the dark brown hair. She put her lips to the side of Nikki's neck, kissing gently. Before she could give into the urge to grip with her teeth, Nikki lifted her head and returned to stroking Bec's clit with one finger.

A drawn out groan issued from Bec's throat, and her head fell backwards. Each firm touch caused a plea to rise in her throat, and each time she gritted her teeth before she could beg out loud. It was close to painful, but she needed more. She thrust her hips upwards, her back arching. There was a cool touch on her hip – then both hips. Nikki's hands. She had stopped again and, with a low growl, Bec felt her nails dig into the skin of Nikki's shoulders. She wasn't sure how the other woman was timing it, but there was no doubt Nikki knew exactly what she was doing, and was doing it to the very best of her ability.

At the sound of a soft giggle, Bec realised she was also enjoying it immensely. Nikki had dominated, and it was a power she wasn't going to relinquish anytime soon. And as desperate as she was, Bec couldn't do a damn thing about it, except voice her dissatisfaction and hope that Nikki would take the hint.

And she did, in a way. Her left hand moved back down, thumb and pinkie braced against the insides of Bec's thighs while her middle finger slowly brushed past Bec's clit. Slowly.

Bec's arms wrapped around Nikki's shoulders, her eyes closing. The sound of her own soft whimpers echoed in her ears, and she realised that the rhythm of Nikki's hand was matching that of her ragged breathing. Or maybe her breathing was matching the movement – though she didn't really care.

She couldn't suppress a cry as Nikki's nail hit her clit, her back arching. The quilt below was slick with the sweat that covered her body. Her fingers could feel drops of moisture running from Nikki's neck, damping her hair and glistening along the lines of her back. Feeling her slow slightly, Bec's hands clenched around Nikki's neck. She wasn't sure what she would do if Nikki took her to the edge and stopped again. But it seemed that Nikki was done playing games. Two spare fingers sunk into Bec, while one continued stroking. In addition, her lips returned to Bec's breast, teeth closing over the hardened nipple.

There was a momentary pause, and Bec almost screamed. Then Nikki's finger twitched, and she did. Her hips thrust upwards, meeting Nikki's hand. Something that had been coiling tighter ever since they had first kissed suddenly snapped. She didn't – couldn't – feel even the slightest shred of guilt as her nails sunk into Nikki's back. Falling back against the bed, she heard herself whimpering softly as each muscle unravelled. Her eyes remained closed, chest heaving as her heartbeat slowed. She could hear the blood in her head, feel it pounding in her chest, sense it pulsing through her whole body.

Not too distant, there was another heartbeat. Nikki was lying with one leg over Bec's, an arm across her chest, head resting against her shoulder. Pushing herself sideways, Bec found Nikki's lips instinctively. She opened her mouth and locked on, but didn't take the kiss any further. A hand was softly stroking damp hairs away from her brow, another curled around her back, keeping their bodies together.

She didn't want to have to open her eyes, to ever take her lips away from Nikki's. Right now was too perfect, and she never wanted the moment to end. She didn't want to have to talk, to work out what they had just done; how many rules and taboos they had broken. This wasn't something that had happened. This just was.

When she finally released Nikki's lips, her head fell forward, her hair touching Nikki's chin. She felt herself sinking into something that wasn't quite sleep. There was still the feel of Nikki's arms around her, of Nikki all around her; still the warmth of Nikki's body against hers; and still the taste of Nikki, that wonderfully unique blend of cherries and cinnamon.

* * *

Bec breathed in deeply, calming herself, even as Nikki lost the fight and burst out laughing. "It's not funny," she growled. The volume of the laughter increased. "Really, _really_, not funny."

"It's fantastic," Nikki replied, grin covering her face. It had been three weeks since their first passionate encounter – and at least the fifth time this had happened.

"You think so?" Narrowing her eyes, Bec held an arm across her bare chest. "No more perving til I find it."

"Hey!" Nikki objected, scrambling out of bed. "Not my fault you lost your bra."

"Well, if you want to be technical..." Bec dropped to her knees, peering under Nikki's dresser. "Yes, it is."

"Is... what?"

"Your fault," Bec said, then paused. The strangely detached sound to Nikki's voice no doubt had something to do with Bec's position on all fours. "And stop staring at my arse."

Nikki clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I hate those jeans."

Bec's right hand encountered fabric, and she chucked the skirt over her shoulder at Nikki. "Put some clothes on, you're very distracting."

"Why?" Nikki asked, smirking. "You're just going to want me to take them off again."

"Gotcha," Bec suddenly hissed, reaching a hand under the bed and extracting a strip of black lace. Jumping to her feet, she turned and found herself face to face, chest to chest, with Nikki. Again.

"Don't bother putting it on," Nikki murmured, bringing their lips together. Bec felt herself melting, her hands coming up to pull Nikki closer.

"You know," she began breathlessly, pulling her lips away, "You taste like cherries and cinnamon." Nikki raised an eyebrow, and Bec added, "I'm going to have to try cooking with that."

Shaking her head, Nikki pushed her backwards onto the bed. Then she grabbed the bra from Bec's hand and threw it somewhere behind her. If she was lucky, Bec would never find it.


End file.
